Dværge
Dværgene i Norden er stolte, men knægtede. I forhold til mennesker bliver de ældgamle, og mange af dem husker hvordan deres forældre og bedsteforældre fortalte historier om de store dværgeriger Emer og Braham. Tabet af deres enorme og årtusinder gamle magt sidder dybt i nutidens dværge, og nogle af klanerne er i så høj grad traumatiserede af skam, had, vrede og sorg, at de har brudt med de gamle kodekser og dværgenes tro. I historiens løb er mange klaner blomstret og visnet, og alt i alt har der eksisteret i omegnen af 100 klaner. Efterhånden er slægter uddøde eller vokset sammen med større og mere magtfulde klaner, for igen at splitte op. I dag findes der 12 – kendte – klaner. Disse klaner er de 11 der i sin tid udgjorde Emer og Braham, og naturligvis Grendeier-klanen, der bor i Kamgård. Disse 12 klaner er indbyrdes ret forskellige. Et menneske kan måske kende forskel på de mest ekstreme klaner (som det vil vise sig har et par af klanerne undergået mærkværdige forandringer) og de mest udbredte, men en dværg kan føle forskellen i sine knogler og blod. Ifølge legenderne var der engang ét stort dværgerige - som ingen dog ved hvad hed. Først blev dette enorme rige delt op i Emer og Braham. Efter sigende skulle "Bruddet", som det kaldes, skyldes en religiøs uenighed mellem Emerin-klanen og deres medklaner på den ene side, og Brahk-klanen og dens allierede på den anden. det endte med at riget delte sig i to, der (igen ifølge dværgenes egne legender) holdt fred og handlede med hinanden. Efterhånden opstod der åbenbart flere religiøse tvister, for flere og flere småbitte kongeriger opstod inde i de to store riger. en række bystater erklærede selvstændighed og De Uafhængige Dværgelande opstod. I årerne efter Tredje Dragekrig blev disse småriger, der oftest bestod af kvarte klaner eller udstødte dværge, dog lagt øde. Der er ingen spor af disse småriger og selv deres navne er i mange tilfælde forsvundet i glemslen. Fælles for alle dværge er deres – i mange tilfælde nedbrudte – stolthed og deres størrelse. Dværge er generelt ikke højere end 1,50 meter, men deres drøjde godtgør denne ulempe i en verden af mennesker, elvere og orker. En fuldvoksen dværgekriger vejer sjældent under 100 kilo, og langt størstedelen af denne vægt udgøres af knogler og muskler. Dværge skelner generelt ikke mellem køn (med undtagelse af Nemehlor- og Halrahk-klanerne) bortset fra når kvinder bliver gravide. I disse perioder stiger respekten for den gravide, og hun beskyttes mod fare og hårdt arbejde. Udover disse få fysiske, mentale og traditionelle fællestræk er dværgeklanerne meget forskellige. Dværge bliver kønsmodne omkring de 90 år, og nogle af dem lever i op til 500 år - de er dog meget sjældne. Ingen levende dværge kan rent faktisk huske dværgerigernes tid. De 12 klaner Kamgård Grendeier-klanen Den eneste klan der, som en samlet og forenet dværgeklan, lever sammen med mennesker, er Grendeier-klanen. Historisk set regnes en vis Hrrælgari Grredreil som klanens ophav, og hun er berømt for sine overnaturlige egenskaber som heler og urtekyndig, en livsvej som mange Grendeier-dværge vælger. Klanen bor i de store, og heftigt udbyggede, grotter under det land der på overfladen kaldes Kamgård, og har gjort det siden før menneskene kom til Norden. De foretrækker livet under jorden, men søger ofte mod overfladen på jagt efter urter, mad og handelsvarer. Udover elverriget Quai-Quinn er Kamgård, selv i dets nuværende form, det ældste eksisterende land i Norden – noget som både dværge og mennesker i fyrstedømmet er stolte af. Selvom Grendeier-klanen er en fredselskende og åbensindet klan, især i sammenligning med mange andre dværge, skal man aldrig undervurdere dens slagkraft, eller dens villighed til at kæmpe, hvis bevægegrundene er gode nok. I utallige krige har klanen bevist sit værd, og omverdenen har lært at respektere de særlige Grendier-stridssegl og klanens elitetropper, Hrrælbvarrderne – Smertens Søstre. Emer Emerin-klanen Dengang Emer-riget fandtes var Emerin-klanen dens samlingspunkt og ganske ofte dens leder. Dens ekspertise i diplomati og krigsførsel gjorde dens medlemmer til naturlige administratorer og hærledere i en – i menneskeøjne – uoverskueligt lang periode i en usikker og farlig verden. Emerin-klanen var derfor den klan der mistede allermest da de store rigers tid var slut, og menneskene blev den dominerende race i Norden. Måske dette er grunden til at de er blandt de hårdest ramte klaner. Emeri-klanen er i opløsning. Deres ældgamle traditioner glemmes, og en maske af skam har lagt sig over klanens fælles ansigt. Emerin-dværgene har ingen faste tilholdssteder, men bor hvor de kan, enkeltvis eller i familier, men som regel i menneskebyer eller blandt Morgjull- gnomerne. Mange flakker også rundt som lejesoldater, små købmandsfamilier, vagabonderende håndværkere eller som pionerer i Blodmarkerne – denne sidstnævnte beskæftigelse er med til konstant at reducere antallet af Emerin-dværge. Store antal af Emerin er forsvundet sporløst som sømænd eller opdagelsesrejsende. Det eneste denne dissolverede klan har tilfælles er dens medlemmers mangel på faste holdepunkter. Den er fanget mellem dens egen stolthed og dens behov for at integrere sig i en omskabt verden. Emerin-klanens traditioner sidder stadig så meget fast i den enkelte dværg, at de fleste opdrages som taktikere eller administratorer. Deres våbenbrug holder også stadig ved, og deres hamre og økser er frygtet. Deres magt som klan er dog stort set forsvundet, og det er kun et spørgsmål om få århundreder før klanen er uddød – i hvert fald hvis man har lært af historien hvordan den slags udarter sig. Det sikreste tegn på klanens deroute er den forfærdende kendsgerning at dens guder har forladt den. Spørgsmålet er i virkeligheden hvem der har forladt hvem, og mange teologer mener at det var Emerin-klanens manglende tro der jog guderne på flugt, og ikke omvendt. Kastordero-klanen Af alle dværgene i de ældgamle riger regnedes Kastordero-klanen – efterkommere af den legendariske våbensmed og halvgud Karastrorr – som de bedste håndværkere og forædlere indenfor metallets magi. Metalforarbejdning har en faktisk mytologisk betydning blandt dværgene, og Kastordero-klanens smedepræster lå i evig konkurrence med de andre klaner, især Nemehlor- og Klaumeier-klanerne, om den tætteste forbindelse til mineralernes guder. Klanens store antal af smede og præster gjorde den til Emer-rigets fornemmeste åndelige vejledere, og sjælden var den dværgehær hvor en Kastordero-dværg ikke var blandt den øverste ledelse. Hvor andre klaner koncentrerede sig om enkelte dele af metallets magi – runekraft, sølvets mange mysterier, animation eller lignende – fokuserede Kastordero-klanen på forståelsen af selve metallets ånd, og de kunne gøre ting med stål og guld, som ingen andre – selv dværge – forstod. Klanen har beholdt sin magt over metallet og dens traditioner har vist sig stærke nok til at overleve rigets opløsning, men manglen på et struktureret fælles dværgerige har vist sig skæbnesvanger for klanen alligevel. Dens templer og smedjer ligger i ruiner. Mange af disse er forsvundet i Blodmarkernes kaos, og det er endnu ikke lykkedes Kastordero-klanen at grundlægge noget bemærkelsesværdigt. De har en enkelt by – Arronn, opkaldt efter Arr, dværgenes gud for mental styrke – liggende i et af Rells fyrstedømmer, men interne klanstridigheder forhindrer den i at vokse sig stærk. Ligesom så mange andre klaner er Kastordero spredt for alle vinde, vildfarne og desperate efter tidligere tiders storhed. Denne desperation kan også ses som en mærkværdig styrke. Klanens ældre medlemmer organiserer ofte missioner, hvis mål det er at genoplive klanen. De jager glemte artefakter, esoteriske skrifter og lignende reminiscenser af deres fortid. Klanen har det som mange andre klaner mangler: En stærk tro på dens egen kulturelle genfødsel, og – vigtigst – håbets gave. Klouster-klanen Da rigerne blomstrede var Klouster-klanen den største af alle dværgeklaner i Norden. Dens medlemmer var hverken fantastiske ledere, legendariske håndværkere eller frygtelige krigere. Klouster-klanen bragte alle andre klaner sammen omkring deres nærmest magiske evne til at få ting til at gro. Klouster-klanen var Emer-rigets bønder og kvægopdrættere, dets kokke og bryggere, dets sociale samlingspunkt. Naturligvis tog Klousterne også del i resten af livet – de udgjorde størstedelen af de almindelige tropper i den enorme Emerhrall – Emerstormen, en af de største hære i historien – og de havde mange købmænd og eventyrere, men først og fremmest var det deres magt over naturen der gjorde dem til det de var: En grundpille i riget. I dag er der kun brøkdele af Klousterne tilbage. Et ældgammelt had mellem isdæmonerne fra permafrostens helvede mod nord, og Klousternes grundlægger, den opdagelsesrejsende druide Kloust Grane, førte til målrettede udrensninger af klanen under Dragekrigene, og senere medførte interne stridigheder at klanen deltes i fire. Af disse er kun en enkelt gren tilbage nu, bestående af under ti familier. Man regner med at der er under 3000 medlemmer af klanen i disse år. Klouster-klanen er stort set forsvundet. De fleste medlemmer bor i mikrosamfund i Nordens store skove eller imellem mennesker i Oure – helst i landsbyer i skovene. Man kan også møde en del Klouster-dværge blandt skovelverne i Quai-Quinn, eller blandt satyrer og alfer i den nordlige Faunland. Klouster-klanen har ingen interne forbindelser, og klan-benævnelsen er stort set uden betydning for klanen selv. Ingen regner med at klanen overlever de næste par dværgegenerationer. De virker indstillede på at leve i pagt med deres naturguder, og brygge deres fortryllede mjød – kaldet Rerorr (”Glemsel”) – indtil de ikke længere er. Brand-klanen Brand-klanens medlemmer udgjorde Emer-rigets elitetropper og de har altid været vilde og ustyrlige i forhold til deres racefæller. De var forholdsvist få, selv under rigets storhedstid, men har altid været omgærdet af respekt eller frygt, afhængigt af hvem de stod overfor. Klanens æresbegreber og kamplyst har altid været med til at holde antallet nede – de duellerer eksempelvis altid til døden, og det er ekstremt vanærende at afslå en udfordring. De lever efter rovdyrenes lov, især nu, hvor der ikke længere er andre dværge der holder dem i ørerne. Brand-dværgene skammer sig stadig over tabet af rigerne, og er klart blandt de mest menneskefjendtlige af dværge. Uden nogen fælles sag er Brand-klanen gået over til et liv som krigsherrer og lejesoldater. De har udhugget deres eget militærdiktatoriske kongerige i bjergene der adskiller Rell og Randsburg (disse bjerge kaldes derfor blot for Brand-bjergene), hvor de kræver vejtold og beskyttelsespenge fra rejsende – en forretning der med rette kan betegnes som landevejsrøveri. De prøver ihærdigt at genskabe dværgerigernes storhed, men deres fremgangsmåde er for kortsigtet og ustruktureret til at det kan lykkes foreløbigt. Brand-klanen samarbejder med mennesker på ét punkt, og det er de Heimarrgensisk styrede Stormløb mod Blodmarkernes befolkning af jætter. Brand-dværgene stiller som regel med adskillige regimenter (hvis man kan kalde en så barbarisk og rodet kampgruppe det) af tungt bevæbnede krigsveteraner, og kræver intet til gengæld udover kost og retten til at plyndre dem de dræber. Brand-dværgenes had til gobliner og trolde er legendarisk og deres vildskab og nådesløshed kan få selv den barskeste menneskesoldat til at ryste af skræk og ærefrygt. Ingen af de andre dværgeklaner bryder sig særligt om Brand-klanen, og ignorerer den så vidt muligt. Nemehlor-klanen Af alle de forbandelser der, under og efter Dragekrigene, regnede ned over dværgeracen kan man påstå at de værste ramte Nemehlor-klanen. Traditionelt set boede klanen højt mod nord, på grænsen mellem Emer-riget og den evige isørken nord for bjergene. De bevogtede grænsen til de monstrøse lande, med lige dele våbenmagt og ild-magi, og som belønning modtog de forsyninger fra rigets mere frugtbare regioner. Nemehlor-dværgene var alle tider de mindst integrerede i Emer, og de var stolte af denne uafhængighed. Deres evner i kamp og arkane mysterier, deres tætte forbindelse til deres guder og deres flair for overlevelse i det barske terræn gjorde dem selvsikre – lidt for selvsikre måske. Da Fjerde Dragekrig var vel overstået åndede Nordens befolkning lettet op. Den havde ikke været så streng og dødelig som dens forløber, og man følte sig efterhånden sikker på at Urdragernes magt var brudt. Men så brød Dværgepesten løs. Oprindeligt var sygdommen blevet sluppet løs i Quai-Quinns hovedstad Zencajaila af dragen Rachor, men på dens vej var den muteret. Pesten bestod af lige dele rendyrket ondskab og kaotisk magi, og dens effekt var altovervældende og uforudsigelig. Da den nåede Nemehlor-klanens borge og fæstningsbyer slog den sig ned i kvinderne, der blev grebet af akut vanvid. I en sindssyg mordrus myrdede mødre deres egen børn, døtre deres fædre, søstre deres brødre, koner deres mænd. På under en uge havde denne horrible borgerkrig kostet mere end tre fjerdedele af klanen livet. Mændene flygtede og samledes i kampgrupper, og i panik begyndte de at slå kvinderne ihjel. Inden længe begyndte Dværgepesten at dræbe kvinderne. Da støvet lagde sig var kun en ubetydelig del af klanen tilbage. Dens borge lå tomme hen i ruiner og den bestod udelukkende af mænd. Disse sidste rester af den førhen magtfulde klan blev boende i deres territorium indtil Emer-riget endeligt brød sammen og klanerne mistede deres indbyrdes kontakt med hinanden, og siden da har man kun set en Nemehlor-dværg uhyre sjældent. Her bliver kundskab til rygter. Det menes at klanen tog tilflugt under jorden, i Underverdenen, og derfra er på vej til at udvikle sig til… Noget andet… Røverhistorier om androgyne dværgebørn der hjemsøger isødets sydligste egne i selskab med Sodsætlinge eller drageskarn verserer, sideløbende med beretninger om at Nemehlor-borgenes gravfred bliver forstyrret, deres gravkamre brudt op og deres ældgamle stentavler forsvinder. Skyggelignende flammer ses somme tider som i morgentimerne ved bjergkædens sydgrænse. Ingen ved rigtigt hvad der blev af klanen der stort set kontrollerede det nordligste civiliserede Norden, men mange har et bud, og de er alle skumle at overveje. Halrahk-klanen Klanen nedstammer fra en dygtig smed og købmand ved navn Harrk Hæhreth, og er den ældste kendte klan i Norden. Den er også en af de største der har eksisteret, og på nuværende tidspunkt den absolut mest magtfulde klan der har overlevet Emer-rigets fald. Klan Halrahks roller i det gamle rige var mange og spredte, men de vigtigste drejede sig blandt andet om minedrift, købmandskab, diplomati, kunsthåndværk og spionage. Klanens medlemmer kan lidt af hvert, men deres egentlige force er runemagien, som stort set ingen andre – dværge eller andre racer – forstår sig på. Med runernes kraft kan klanens vise og troldmænd bøje magiens regler – ”omskrive” den, som de kalder det – og de gør alt for at hemmeligholde dens mysterier. Det var et medlem af Halrahk-klanen der for over 2500 år siden producerede de første standardiserede metalbarrer, en valuta der den dag i dag stadig bliver brugt rundt omkring. Klanen holdt til i den østlige del af riget, og var nært allieret med de søkyndige klaner i Braham-riget. Da Emer brød sammen under vægten af krige og ulykker var det Halrakherne der kom bedst fra start. De sandede hurtigt at storhedstiden var slut – denne kynisme er i øvrigt typisk for klanen – og organiserede sig lynhurtigt. Dette har medført at Halrahk er den eneste klan – udover naturligvis Grendeier – der stadig opretholder traditioner, og som styres som en ægte klan. Dens kontaktnetværk er overvældende stort, runerne oplyser klanens vej tilbage mod storhed, og i klanens hovedkvarter dybt under Ormeklippen samler Thanerne og Askaierne (lederne og kronikørerne) viden til sig fra nær og fjern. En stor del af klanens forretninger og projekter er, hvad mange andre klassificerer som, forholdsvist lyssky, og store dele af klanen driver eller er tilknyttet tyvelaug og lignende organisationer. Ethvert forsøg på at knytte hele klanen til den slags aktiviteter fejes dog hurtigt af vejen af klanens Thaner – der aldrig er nærige når det gælder om at overbevise andre magtfaktorers udsendinge om klanens reelle hensigter. I modsætning til andre klaner har Halrahk et stærkt opdelt kønsrollemønster. Mange vil kalde systemet patriarkalsk, og fordi Halrahk-klanen er den andre racer oftest kommunikerer med har idéen om at alle dværge er sådan spredt sig i mange områder. I virkeligheden nyder kvinder respekt og styrer med hård hånd hjemmefronten, hvor mændene intet har at skulle have sagt, mens mændene klarer de ydre problemer. Udover Thaner og Askaier består klanens ledelse af en tredje gruppe, Ohnerne (”mødrene”), et råd af husmødre der holder samling på klanens mange hjem rundt om i Norden. Braham Brahk-klanen Som den absolut mest magtfulde klan i det enorme hedengangne Braham-rige er Brahk-klanen måske den der har lidt de største tab efter rigernes forfald. Klanen er decimeret og i total opløsning. Mange taler om at den vil være den første klan der bliver udryddet helt og aldeles, og den hjælper vitterligt godt til selv. Brahkdurr den Vise grundlagde både klanen og Braham-rigets hovedstad Horringarmen – muligvis den største by der nogensinde har eksisteret i Norden. I dag ville han begå selvmord af skam, hvis han så hvordan hans arv er blevet forvaltet. Horringarmen findes der knapt nok ruiner af nu, efter Femte Dragekrig, og hans klan er der intet håb for. En kollektiv depression ramte klanen, og den blev splittet. Mange søgte at sælge deres evner som arkitekter og bygmestre – klanens største medfødte gave – til Nordens nye herrer, menneskene, men efter så mange år under dværgestyre trængte den unge race til at udfolde dens evner selv. Mangt en Brahk-dværg drog frivilligt til De Vanvittiges Øer, for at forgå med den gamle verden. Andre endte i rendestenene i menneskenes hurtigt voksende storbyer. En periode forsøgte en lille men beslutsom gruppe at oprette en by i det der i dag er Nordheimarr, men den faldt hurtigt da hærgende bander af sortorker og andre jætter plyndrede den. I dag kan man finde Brahk-dværgene på de skumleste knejper i fremmede byer eller som halvvilde eneboere der ingen forbindelse har til den natur der omgiver dem. En meget beskeden del af klanen holder en håndfuld traditioner i hævd, og overlever på grund af deres gaver. Til umulige ingeniøropgaver skaffer man som regel en Brahk, hvis man kan. Klanen har ingen ledelse, intet sammenhold og – måske værst af alt – ingen selvrespekt. De få medlemmer der klarer sig godt vil som regel ikke indrømme deres forbindelse til klanen, hvilket er ganske uhørt blandt dværge. Mindst tre gange siden rigernes opløsning har en Brahk-dværg forsøgt at grundlægge en ny klan på ruinerne af den gamle, men indtil videre uden held. Ligesom Emeri-klanen har Brahk-klanens guder forladt dem, og de få religiøse udøvere klanen har tjener andre guder. Harred-klanen Den eneste klan der er mere upopulær end Brand-klanen er Harred. Sammen med Bochaller-klanen herskede Harred over Hroarshavet og Nordens østlige kyster. Deres flittige og dygtige sømandsskab var grundlæggende for Brahams store rigdom, og klanen stod stærkt hos rigets øvrige befolkning. Klanen bragte mad, viden, eksotiske varer og handel med sig, til og fra fjerne egne, og udviklede deres kunnen på søen indtil de nærmest var indrettet mere til et liv på havet, end et på land. Store dele af klanen levede på rigets flåde, der bestod af enorme skibe, nærmest flydende byer. En Harred-sømand tog ikke af sted uden sin familie. Denne tradition efterleves stadigvæk, selvom klanen har skiftet erhverv. Harred-klanen opdagede meget hurtigt at Braham-riget ikke ville rejse sig fra asken igen – mange andre dværge mener at Harred bærer en del af skylden – og hele klanen stak simpelthen til søs. Uden noget oprindelsessted og uden et stort rige i ryggen, slog klanen sig på sørøveri, og det har den bedrevet lige siden. Den lever stadig på havet, i konstant bevægelse. Flåder bestående af store langsomme kæmpeskibe fungerer som baser for mindre piratfartøjer, og ingen anden flådemagt i Norden kan måle sig med Harred-klanens. De randsburgisiske myndigheder har sat store dusører på piraternes hoveder, men ingen kan stå imod dem. Generelt holder man øje med hvor de største koncentrationer af Harred er, og planlægger skibsfarten efter det. Dette er et af de største politiske problemer Norden har i øjeblikket. Harred er ikke en samlet klan. Alle Harred-dværge anerkender Hælreth Slachturmin (slangeslagteren) som deres forfader, men i de katastrofale årtier efter Brahams forfald måtte hver slægt – nærmest hver familie – kæmpe hårdt blot for at overleve på havet, og klanen blev splittet. I dag har klanen ingen overordnet ledelse, men de fleste Harred respekterer hinanden. Randsburgs største frygt er at Harred-klanen skal forene sig, noget der ofte har været tæt på at blive til virkelighed. Klanen venter tydeligvis blot på en leder der er stærk nok. Antallet af Harred-byer i Hroarshavet er ikke præcist kendt udenfor klanen, men vismænd fra Randsburg skyder ofte på mellem 10 og 20, hvoraf de mindste er ubetydelige og de største mindst ligeså farlige for skibsfarten, som jætter og andet skarn er for fastlandets handel. Harred har beholdt dens guder, der tydeligvis ikke har noget imod klanens moralske kolbøttetur. Bochaller-klanen Blandt de viseste og ældste klaner i Norden lyser Bochaller-klanen som en lille sol. Det gjorde den i hvert fald engang. Bochaller-klanen var Braham-rigets vismænd og historikere, og en stor del af dens medlemmer var også velbevandrede udi magiens hemmeligheder. Dens fokus på ædle metallers kraft gjorde den til en stor magtfaktor, trods sin ringe størrelse. Især dens studier i sølvets mystiske egenskaber var en basis for dens magt. I modsætning til de andre klaner begyndte Bochallers undergang lang tid før rigerne sank i grus. Igennem historien skabtes flere og flere sidegrene til klanen, alle med hver deres fokus i videnskab og magi. Klanens stifter, Karonur Boch, led ifølge legenderne af en mystisk arvelig sygdom, en lidelse han havde pådraget sig på et eventyr mod syd. Sygdommen spredte sig ned igennem generationerne, og gestaltede sig i stadigt nye varianter i hans klan. Det var almindeligt kendt at Bochaller-klanen havde flere medlemmer på De Vanvittiges Øer end nogen anden klan, selvom den var en af de mindste. De fleste medlemmer levede på en knivsæg, balancerede mellem geni og galning. Denne tilstand havde eroderet klanens grundlag grundigt, og dens grundstamme blev mere og mere rådden for hver generation. Og så dukkede Dværgepesten op. Første gang pesten ramte Braham tog den halvdelen af Bochaller-klanen med sig. I hele riget blev de vises klan ramt af et hidtil ukendt vanvid. Deres forskning antog perverse og sadistiske vinkler, som der omkringliggende samfund ikke kunne acceptere. Mange klanmedlemmer blev dræbt af deres egne eksperimenter, mange døde af sult fordi de, i deres vidensbegær, glemte at tage næring til sig, og blot læste og bedrev forsøg i dagevis indtil de faldt livløse omkuld. I de værste tilfælde nåede klanen at sætte ækle skabninger fri, at miste kontrollen over magiens ufattelige kræfter eller endnu værre ting. Siden da ramte pesten med jævne mellemrum riget, og hver gang åd den en del af Bochaller-klanen. I dag er klanen spredt og er knapt nok en skygge af sin oprindelige storhed. Dens laboratorier er gået tabt, og andre dværge ser ned på den, på grund af dens nedarvede defekter. Den har oprettet nye borge og ritesteder i hele Norden, baseret på hvad der er praktisk, men også på at halvdelen af klanen tror på at magiske linier ligger i jorden, og at de steder linierne krydser er mere magiske end andre – de fleste menneskelige magikere har for længst forkastet denne teori. Hver koncentration af Bochaller-dværge har sin egen forskning, sine egne interesser og allierede. Klanen har som klan, kun blodet tilfælles, og mange medlemmer afskyr ligefrem dens frænder. En stor del af nutidens Bochaller-dværge bor i en slags eksil blandt maneelverne i Quai-Quinn – der af nogen siges at være næsten ligeså kompromisløse hvad angår magisk lærdom. Andre bor hos Bariall-gnomerne, eller blandt de mystiske racer i de sydlige sumpe. Vurakster-klanen Mysteriet om denne klan fortaber sig i dværgerigernes fjerneste fortid. Den opstod samtidig med Braham-rigets indstiftelse og dens grundlægger, mystikeren og filosoffen Boror Vurrakk, var blandt de øverste ledere af det første Storting. Hans ætlinge spredte sig i alle lag af dværgeriget, men var blandt andet dygtige soldater og sømænd. Deres forståelse af deres udvalgte erhverv – om det så var tårnvagt, kodriver eller borgmester – var fænomenal, og deres særlige meditationstekniker gjorde dem eftersøgte mentorer i stort set hvilket som helst fag. De udgjorde rygraden i den Rigsbrahamiske Kampflåde og bevogtede rigets officielle hovedstad og borge. Vurakster-klanen var stoisk i sit verdenssyn, og evigt loyal overfor den orden og disciplin der herskede i Braham. Derfor traumatiserede det dem dybt da dværgerigernes tid var forbi. I dag findes der stort set ingen klanmedlemmer i Norden. Langt de fleste drog væk med resterne af Kampflåden, til nye områder på den anden side af Hroarshavet. Nogle gange vender en mindre gruppe af dem tilbage for at søge efter en stump viden eller et artefakt fra deres forfædre, men de tager altid af sted igen, og socialiserer så lidt som muligt med Nordens befolkning. Af dem der blev tilbage er der to primære grupper. Den ene fortsætter Vurakster-klanens traditioner og levevis, nøjagtigt som den har gjort det de sidste flere tusinde år. De bebor de højeste tinder af bjergkæderne eller grotter dybt under jorden, og har ikke meget med de øvrige indbyggere at gøre. Enkelte lever i menneskebyer, især i Rell og Heimarr. Den anden gruppe – der samtidig er en skamplet på resten af klanen – tilhører alle den utilregnelige magikult der kun kendes under navnet Tordenmanerne. Hvordan eller hvorfor en bestanddel af de fredelskende og flegmatiske Vurakster-dværge har omvendt sig til denne kaotiske og farlige – men dog ikke ubetinget ondsindede – tro, er en gåde, selv for deres klanfæller. Kulten er kendt for dens omgang med de frygtede tordentrolde og andre racer der traditionelt set er fjender af dværge. Klaumeier-klanen Som den yngste klan blandt dværge i Norden udmærkede Klan Klaumeier, der nedstammer fra den berømte Bravda Klavmaiar, alkymiens grundlægger, sig som dygtige bønder og skovfolk. De foretrækker de mørke granskove højt mod nord eller de åbne områder i Rell, Randsburg og Sydheimarr. Langt de fleste bor i kunstige underjordiske huler, der er samlet i små byer, kaldet Torper. Klanen kommer glimrende ud af det med deres naboer, og kom ud af rigernes forfald, stort set uden problemer. Klanen passer sig selv for det meste, men er samtidig den der er mest tilbøjelig til at flytte ind i menneskebyer. De er dygtige håndværkere – i forhold til mennesker – og er derfor næsten altid velkomne. Blandt Klan Klaumeiers medlemmer er nogle af Nordens dygtigste botanikere og alkymister, og disse evner er til gavn for torperne, men også til salg til andre racer. Lederen af enhver given torp er næsten altid en veluddannet præst med styr på alkymiens gåder. Se også Media:Regler for dværge Kategori:Racer Kategori:Civiliserede Racer